exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
City Hall : Mind War Crisis
City Hall : Mind War Crisis is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Venatio copying Interra, in a specific Timeline, and follows the perspective of genius investigator Meredie Quila. This storyline follows a Chessboard narration. Main Arc On the Board In the Cheshire Isle, Florina Beatini, a tormented Witch and writer, challenges bored investigator Meredie to a battle of wits, which she gladly accepts. Florina uses the Venatio to recreate her own past and challenges Meredie to understand the truth behind everything. Never to refuse such a challenge, Meredie accepts, and finds herself in a world where paper can be turned into dangerous autonomous existences called Papercut. Meredie first joins Nostromo, an organization seeking to regulate the use of paper ; allied with Sarah Noxxo and Ash Nostromo, and under the orders of the board's Florina, she defeats and exposes powerful Paperworks reinforced by Technology. Alongside Engineer Mercury, she analyzes the possibility of such paperworks. The arrival of a nameless woman in Nostromo makes Meredie hypothetize that such Paperworks could perfectly mimic a human shape. The First Enigma Meredie is soon thanked for her contribution and tasked with leading Mitsy, Carly and Sally, three orphaned sisters forced to serve Nostromo, in order to perform more and more investigations. Her next objective is Emotion Graceton's mansion, where strange murders are said to happen every year. Meredie thus investigates and stumbles upon several brutal crimes, including upon Sally and the nameless girl she protected. The Apocrypt is opened, forcing Meredie to battle against Game Master Florina for the sake of Sally and the other victims. With the help of Eunomia, an angel sent by Lily Evershire to watch over her, Meredie manages to establish that the murders were committed with a Papercut in order to make perfect closed rooms and establishes the culprit, Garvan Stream. Thus, the Apocrypt is broken, leaving Meredie with a strange message : the organization known as Bible is behind everything, and was tied to Garvan ; Emotion was nothing but her witness, an Apostle of Bible who watches over the truth and serves as an arbiter. Emotion is freed from her role and decides to join Meredie in Nostromo. The Second Enigma Meredie returns at Nostromo and slowly begins to piece back the puzzle together ; she learns that Emotion once had a sister, Hope, who was forgotten due to a powerful magic, and understands that Hope Graceton is in fact the name of the nameless girl that follows her. Meredie then meets Valentino Beatini, Florina's stepbrother who beats her up and berates her while attempting to extort money from her. Meredie intercepts and threatens Valentino, forcing him to retreat. A few hours later, Bible's headquarters are found. Meredie and a reckon team are sent to forcibly take control of said headquarters, but Valentino also infiltrates said headquarters and uses Rule Breaker, a legendary Artifact, to forcibly take control of the board. Valentino violates the game rules with his knife and forces an Apostle of Bible to commit murder, something which has been forbidden by Florina. As all of the Venatio's pieces are deprived of their Soul, Meredie fights to establish the culprits and restore everyone's identity, finding that Sarah was Bible's second Apostle. Sarah entrusts Meredie with pieces of the truth and thanks her. Valentino then dies, swearing that his father Agostino Beatini will come and kill them all. The Last Enigma With said elements, Meredie reconstitues the fact that Florina Beatini is in fact long since dead, and that the woman who gives her orders in the Venatio is in fact not Florina but a papercut in her likeness, the true leader of Bible, named Bible as well. This deduction is enough for Florina as a Game Master to vanish, her illusion pierced, leaving Meredie with the consequences of her actions in the Venatio. Deciding to protect Florina's existence, Meredie learns that Bible is in fact corrupted by a Tragoedia seed, which threatens to eradicate Neo London should it be exposed to a Black Sun's Zenith. This is precisely the aim her stepfather Agostino possesses. To delay him, Meredie prepares one last trial, waiting for his day. Golden Conclusion A battle of enigmas ensues, as Meredies affirms she has constructed a theory showing that Florina and Bible are not connected, thus preventing Agostino from attempting to use her. In fact, Meredie has chosen to embody Bible herself, stabbing herself with Rule Breaker to lose her Detective's privilege and kill Agostino herself, and shows herself as the ultimate culprit. Agostino thus dies. With this triumph, Meredie almost succumbs to Rule Breaker's wounds, but is instead healed by a complete Bible. Florina is reconstituted from Meredie's final theory, and Lily herself, as the story's overseer, acknowledges the pieces' existence as autonomous inhabitants of the Cheshire Isle. Thus, as the pieces exit the Venatio, a new life begins for Meredie and Florina, now together. Characters * Meredie Quila * Florina Beatini * Eunomia * Bible * Mitsy Parvatti * Carly Parvatti * Sally Parvatti * Sellya Parvatti * Hope Graceton * Emotion Graceton * Sarah Noxxo * Ash Nostromo * Abbygail Zoulgeist * Agostino Beatini * Other Mind War Crisis Characters. Trivia * This Storyline happens in a specitic version of Interra described by the City Hall Roleplaying Game. Category:Storyline Category:Interra